five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Saint Warriors
Introduction The Seven Saint Warriors are the elite soldiers of kingdom of Menou, and thus they answer to its Chitsujo. Members Setsudo A calm man of average height with pitch black hair that covered one of his dark-green eyes. He is known as The Saint Warrior of Temperance. Hakuai A charitable man that's an average size bespectacled man, who bears a remarkable resembles to Sōsuke Aizen. He has brown hair, however, his hair was in a more mop-like fashion. He is known as The Saint Warrior of Charity. Majime A energetic man, he is a seven-foot tall man of pure muscle, green eyes, brown hair in a widow's peak. He is known as The Saint Warrior of Diligence. Jun A shy young woman, with her brightly red colored hair in small twin-tails and blue eyes. She is known as The Saint Warrior of Chasity and the most recent member. Kanja A mature, playful woman, bespectacled woman with silky black hair tied into a ponytail. She is what many would view as a mature beauty. She also has her sword strapped to her hip. She is known as The Saint Warrior of Patience. Yasashi The Vice-Leader, now acting-leader of the Seven Saint Warriors. He is an average size man with platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes and also known as The Saint Warrior of Kindness. Kyoko (Deceased) The deceased former Leader of the Seven Saint Warriors, who was the strongest member of the Seven Saint Warriors, and she was known as The Saint Warrior of Humility. Group Strength The Warriors are among the most powerful characters in the entire series at the moment, even though they haven't actually been seen in action yet. They are the equal in strength with Konton's own elite soldiers, the Nine Dark Circles, and thus were the reason why the Circles had not enter the battlefield yet, because the Warriors were acting as deterrents. Sagi even stated to Zeref Dragneel, that should the elites of Rakuen and the elites of Menou fight, they would destroy a world. The former leader of the Seven Saint Warriors, Kyoko The Saint Warrior of Humility, was the strongest member of the group during her time. She was so powerful she singlehandedly tipped the balance of power between the Saint Warriors and the Nine Dark Circles in favor of the Saint Warriors. According to the leader of the Nine Dark Circles, even without her the group together as just as strong as the Circles, despite being out numbered by the Rakuen elites. One member, Setsudo, singlehandedly defeated elite members of the Beasts Pirates, Ginrummy, Sheepshead and Jack the Drought, but he was also able to injure Kaido, who is one of the Four Emperors of the Sea's, when he was sent to rescue Eustass Kid. However, despite being the most powerful and high ranking soldiers within Menou, Chitsujo states they are not suited to command crowds of soldiers, and can be rather eccentric, which is why Chitsujo leaves the command of his solders to his Four Arch Generals. Trivia ND confirmed that the Seven Saint Warriors are based of the Seven Heavenly Virtues: *Setsudo representing: Temperance *Hakuai representing: Charity *Majime representing: Diligence *Jun representing: Chasity *Kanja representing: Patience *Yasashi representing: Kindness *Kyoko representing: Humility Category:Watcher's Race Category:Alliance Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Menou Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Watcher's World